the poisonus one
by Raven Sugara the Tenken
Summary: I'm awful at summaries without giving stuff away but if you like traditional inuyasha pairings or are rabid fanpeople then please come check this story out and REVIEW! chapter 4 is waiting for 3 more reviews till an update...
1. who is it?

Yep. I have done it again!! lets see who figures out who this stories about!! If ya like it, review it! if ya don't, review it anyway!! its the only way I'll add chappies so now its time to see who figures out just who this chapters about!

Disclamer: I dont own anybody from Inuyasha although I do want to own Kilala. and sesshoumaru's fluffy thing...and Kanna's mirror...and Kagura's flying feather...::keeps going:

R&R PLEASE!!!

::and so it begins::

He was there, sleeping peacefully. She came in and sat down with her back to the wall, watching him. He was the one person she wanted but never said anything out loud to him. Her hand twitched involuntarily as she looked up at his face and at the hair flopped over it. She had wanted play with that hair for the longest time but she chickened out ever since that last time... A look of worry and fear crossed her face. Sure she had bandaged him up many times after fighting naraku and his minions, but this was different. _He's been asleep for several days now. The others went out for medicine from Jinenji but even riding kilala its a two day journey down and back. _She looked at his face again debating._ Besides, its not like he'll wake up right now will he? _

Watching his face for any sign of danger, her hand extended outward and brushed against several strands of hair. Checking to make sure he did not stir, she began to stroke his hair softly, slowly running her fingers through his hair and smiling silently when it flopped back into place. She imagined what it would be like if she was allowed to do that while he was awake. While she daydreamed over the thought of them being together, one hand on her now blushing cheek, her other hand moved down to his cheek absently, the tips of her fingers enjoying the feeling of his skin brushing against her own. The tips of her fingers tingled where her skin met his. Looking back down at his face, she traced her fingers absently on his cheek, moving up to his closed eyes, focusing only on his lips, the lips which she longed to brush with her own. The thought was tantalizing, and she began to slowly lean forward and tip closer to his lips. A sudden noise outside made her freeze with terror.

_Ahh! _she gasped and quickly pulled the hand back and stood up, mentally scolding herself as she turned away. She looked outside to see if her friends had come back, but could see no one except a tiny little raven flapping around. _Was that you little one? _she thought to herself. She walked back into the hut, looking at her charge once again. H_ad I really been about to kiss him? Whats wrong with me??? _

She sat looking looking down at his face, reliving the last few minutes. _What was I thinking? What if that had been one of the others? no, I will go outside on guard duty like I'm supposed to be doing. _She walked outside debating to herself about what she had been about to do. Her internal struggles were lost however, for a few seconds later she was back inside an sitting, her hand once again stroking his hair once again. She looked at his lips again, once again thinking about kissing them softly while he slept, but she knew she could not. Instead, her hand creeped down to his own, entwining her fingers into his and leaning back. Looking down at her hand with the knowledge that her feelings could not and would possibly never be returned made her smile, yet the smile was filled with pain and soon tears began to swell up in her eyes. _Please wake up soon..._

_::to be continued::_

Raven: ::still going:: ...and the sacred arrows...and miroku's staff...and the sacred jewel...and those beads around Inuyasha's neck...and...::looks around:: oh your done already? well, you know what to do now! R&R!!!


	2. what happened?

yeah ok now heres to the worst chappie ive ever written!! -pops firecrackers- dont worry though, its all worth it next chapter (especially for rabid miroku fangirls ) ;)

Disclaimer: yeah yeah so I own a few bad fics im guessing since nobody reviews but I dont own the characters so dont hurt me please!!

Just make it through this chapter guys and let me know if its not as bad as I think.  
---------------------------------------

She thought about the battle which had caused him to fall into such a deep coma. _It had been only a few days before, yet it had seemed like an eternity. They had been hunting jewel shards as usual far from where they normally traveled when one of Naraku's incarnations showed up. Nothing special. The battle went as it always did and Inuyasha won an easy victory without even having to use the Wind Scar. Then suddenly He showed up. Naraku. _She was filled with hatred at the name._ He appeared right next to me and would have killed me if Kilala hadn't pushed me to safety. Naraku put up a barrier but we had planned for that. With Inuyasha's technique and Kagome's arrow the barrier broke but he dodged hiraikotsu. He jumped right next to Miroku and without a second thought he removed the beads around his arm unleashing the Wind Tunnel. __That's when it happened. Kagura appeared and using her powers over the wind to send a horde of poisonous insects deep into his arm. Not only was he cut, but poisoned. Inuyasha attempted the Wind Scar again but kanna appeared and reflected it back at him. He was cut badly and but not that badly injured. Before Kagura could finish us off, Kilala took us away, knowing from experience how grave Miroku's injuries were. _

_It would have taken days to find a place to rest if it hadn't been for Kirara. She was the one who spotted the abandoned hut with the stream. Although seemingly close by, it took a while to reach the hut after they tended Inuyasha's wound. Of course, Inuyasha being the stubborn hanyou he is recovered quickly under Kagome's care and so they and kirara went out to find Jinenji and lady Kaede. _Sango sighed. She had been left alone with her worries for too long now. She hoped that Miroku would wake up soon and be okay. _Even if he is a pervert he does normally come up with something to make me cheer up. _Sango smiled. _Then again, that's usually the part where his hands decide to roam..._Sango had stopped smiling and sighed again. She remembered the conversation they had had after they had fought the demon who had possessed the old princess and took away the ki of the men of the village. She smiled, remembering how he had told her that he had trust in her strength and was happy that she was concerned for him. _Hmm, "more than any other womans." That's what he said just before..._Sango walked outside and looked at the clouds. "Just before he touched my hand..." sango muttered quietly and a soft blush began to form on her cheeks, remembering the feeling of that brief moment, his hand on hers, watching the sun set over the mountains. _Of course, that was the exact time his hand decided to roam to places it shouldn't have been..._her smile had faded but the light pink tinge remained. She noticed a small white dot flying lower and waved up at kilala as the rest of the group landed.

------------------------------------

ok yeah short only cause I have the two bestest chapters in the world written and waiting. who knows? maybe Ill be posting the good chapter 2nite.

(a/n this is awful they took away my smilie powers!! -cries- not cool!)

ok I know you just want a preview of the awsomest chapter ever right? well I guess I can give rabid miroku fangirls a little something: lets just say...a certain somebody goes shirtless for a little while ;) ok. you want the rest? push that little "go" button down there, write something, and then click the littler arrow over there on your right. Dont foget to do it all over again next chapter!


	3. the moment weve all been waiting for

yes! as promised a two in one combo!! w00t!! ok well congradulations on getting through my lame attempt to create a plotline. I bet nobody reviewed after that chapter did they? I didnt think so. well, if I dont get at least 5 reviews after this I'm not going to update!! STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE!!!

Disclaimer: ok, what does every other story on this site say? yeah well the same applies to me so just scroll down and read the story now ok?

oh and miroku fangirls just might want to go grab a bib or something. I'm hoping I did a good job with a half decent discription ;)  
-----------------------------

Sango opened her eyes and noticed it was dawn. This was her favorite time of day next to the twilight and the deep night. She walked outside to find the hill where she had watched the sunrise everyday. It had a perfect view of the mountains far off in the distance and the sound of the stream nearby was refreshing in the quiet. The sky was getting light and she began to walk a little faster. By the time she reached the bottom of the hill the sunlight was angled. The sight that awaited her took her breath away and made her stop suddenly. Actually, it wasn't the sunrise appearing over the hill, but rather the _person_ appearing over the crest of the hill drying his hair off with his robes.

"Miroku! I-I, your alive!! I-I mean o-of course your alive but you're a-awake!!" Sango squeeked but Miroku didn't seem to hear. A deep crimson blush had spread across her face. (alrighty miroku fangirls get out some rags or bibs or something )

Miroku carried his robes in one hand, attempting to dry his hair out with the cloth while holding his staff in his other hand. He had no clothes on except a loincloth and the cloth and beads he wore around his arm to prevent the kazanna. _Kuso...I never realized just how good-looking miroku was. _Sango attempted to look away but her eyes were riveted to Miroku's upper torso, his stomach and chest toned to perfection. She also noticed just how the sunlight glinted off the water droplets glinting off his shoulder and running down to his belly button. His hair was down, but in sangos opinion it looked much better that way. She suddenly realized she had stopped breathing and took in a deep breath, followed by a sigh of longing. _He looks like a god like this...this must be what kagome meant by somebody being "hot" _Sango toutched her face, noticing that it felt like it was on fire. _wait...what am I thinking?!_ _did I just liken Miroku to a god?! _Her thoughts were scattered and disoriented once again by the sight of his toned and muscled body.

_---  
__Im drifting away somehow  
__By the breath that's off the morning sun  
__I'm walking into the light  
__As I can see you shining bright  
__Sunlight...  
-----_

When miroku looked up he saw a very disoriented sango blushing furiously. He gave a small laugh and turned to the line of trees at the top of the hill still shaking out his hair. He looked back at sango with her eyes glazed over and a light pink shading her cheeks. "well sango are you coming?" With that he walked over and leaned against the tree with the best view of the sunrise.

Sango jumped as she heard him call her name. _am I coming? Wait, where are we going? Miroku?_ Her thoughts may have been jumbled but when she saw miroku disappear she had a sudden urge to follow and began to run slightly. As she ran a feeling of despair entered her body but was removed when she turned the corner and realized he had just gone to a tree nearby. _What was that all about? Why do I suddenly feel like...like I need to be as close to him as possible? But how do I do it without him suspecting?_ She was so wrapped up in plans she didn't notice his legs outstretched as he looked up at her. Her foot caught on his knee and she fell face first into the dirt. "Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked sounding slightly alarmed. _Ow..._ "I'm okay miroku..." Sango's face had become slightly redder since she had just embarrassed herself in front of him. _Wait, why do I suddenly become clumsy around him. It was his fault anyway. Its all because of his big stupid feet and long legs. His big strong, muscled, stupid feet and legs. Wow, Ive never realized just how perfect his legs are..._her mind drifted back to the rest of his body and she turned a deeper shade of red._ What am I thinking? Bad sango!! Bad sango!! Now is no time for thoughts like that..." _"Sango, here, let me help you..." "no really im fi-"her thoughts jumbled as she felt strong yet gentle arms lift her up effortlessly into a sitting position. "lean back and relax sango."

Sango's mind still hadn't recovered so she didn't notice when miroku's strong arms wrapped around her stomach and gently pulled her backwards onto his (still bare) chest. When she finally realized what she was leaning on, her face became a dark reddish purple and all she could do was let out small gasps. W-_What is going on here? How long has he been holding me like this? Why do I feel this way? He hasn't even made a pass at me yet?! Somethings wrong..._ "what are you doing you lech- ""Ssh sango, its alright. I promise to keep my hands to myself. Now will you just stay still and watch whats left of the sunrise with me?" His arms squeezed tighter and Sango took in a sharp breath of air. The sound of his voice whispering in her ear sounded like a gentile breeze and sent a warm shivers thoughout her body. She kept trying to focus her thoughts but everytime she tried he would just give a quick squeeze and her mind would be overthrown once again. Withought her noticing her body had managed to slump back into his and find a comfortable spot. She didn't fight for very long before realizing just what an opportunity this was. She pretended to be tired and slumped back, resting her head against his chest and sighing in contentment. _What a strange feeling...I feel as though I'm perfectly safe and nothing can go wrong now that im in his I possibly really love miroku, pervert that he is? Is that the reason I feel so ...happy?_ _Well, since im feeling this way I better enjoy it while the letcher keeps it romantic..._she sighed and shifted slightly, feeling the warmth of the sun hitting her and the soft warm breeze as miroku exhaled sending tingles down her spine.  
_-----  
Suuunlight....  
Nothing like your warm embrace  
it feeeels so right  
shining on your sculpted face  
suuuunlight...  
it feeeels so right  
shining on your sculpted face  
sunlight...  
-------_

yes I dont own the song either and Im sorry if I didnt say that earlier. please review and let me know if I did a good job on this chapter I'm hoping I did but if I didnt well I guess you could flame me or something -gets out flame retardant clothes and shield- ok im ready!! I think...x.x

I'll update as soon as I have a 7 review count!! so go!! -points finger-  
THAT MEANS YOU!!


End file.
